Questions Only I Can Answer
by thatchicknamedlexi
Summary: Eddna, past bully and swim captian of the Peach Creek Skarks, is head over heals for the boy she used to torment. Kevin, nerd and captian of the Peach Creek Quiz Bowls, is in love with his past bully, who is convinced he still hates her. Can they find their way to each other and find true love, or will they crash and burn? Anxty. And lots of it in the first part.
1. Chapter 1

Questions Only I Can Answer

Part I

An EEnE fanfic

Featuring fem!R!Edd and R!Kevin

Edd's POV

rated M due to cursing and future lemon!

I don't own EEnE or the Reverse world, credit goes to Asphy!

I want my readers to know that this will be completed! I'm already almost done with this small universe I've had running in my head! Part three is in the works and part two will be posted in a few hours of this :3

* * *

I know it's not original, but I'm starting this with a question.

Have you over felt so strongly for a person, but you can't ever speak to that person, let alone tell them how you feel? Well, that's how l feel. Yeah, it sucks balls, but being around him... well its better than nothing, right? It was a Friday when everything kinda... changed.

Things in Peach Creek are never really normal, let alone ordinary. It was raining (how typical right?), but school was out for spring break and everyone was excited, despite the storm. I was talking to Jimmy, Johnny and Plank when I saw him walk by, Nat Goldberg and Nazz by his side. I wanted to go up to him and say hello, like a normal girl would. But Peach Creek is not normal. Instead I let him pass by... Yes, I know I'm pathetic. Please, do not tell my Mother. She will have a hen.

Later that afternoon when the rain stopped, I saw him leave his house, get on his vespa and drive off. Maybe to see some pretty girl in Walnut Bend? I mentally shoved myself into Jimmy's van. Sighing, I looked back to Jimmy whom was saying something about asking out a girl on the Mathlets. I mumbled something about the Quiz Bowls and Johnny made a snarky reply.

"Shut up, Puddle Brain." I bit out, shoving his shoulder into the side of the van.

"Make me, Princess." the idiot had the nerve to laugh at me, oh no sir, not while I was in this mood. Instead of responding reasonably like a good girl would, I swung forward, my fist landing perfectly with Johnny's little nose. He cried out loudly, cursing and muttering a 'sorry Edd!' before sitting on his ass on my driveway.

"Get off my property. Now." I snapped, marching into my house with a comment from Plank. "I heard that Pee Brains! Now get! Before I get the hose!" I slammed the door earning only the silence of my home to greet me. I removed my shoes and marched up the stairs and to the back room, which was mine of course. My eyes were drawn to a sticky note by my bed, the yellow ominous paper staring at me with neglect.

"Edd, make sure to do the laundry. Water the plants. Don't forget to do your homework.

-we love you, Mother and Father."

My anger boiled in me once again and I ground my teeth together in frustration. "This is so stupid!" I screamed, snatching up my bathing suit and goggles. Placing them neatly into my sport bag I walked as calmly as I could down the stairs, toeing my shoes back on as I opened the door, locking it before heading to my car. Jimmy's van was back at his house. I sighed and got in the small compact car my parents left me to use, starting it and buckling my seat before checking all the mirrors. Satisfied, I pulled out into the round-about of the cul-de-sac, driving to the school.

I snapped the piece of gum I had taken out of my bag before tugging open the locker room door. I headed to my locker, twisting out my combo before opening it and setting my bag down. I waisted no time on changing and after tucking my dog tags into my suit, I made sure to fetch a cap before heading to the pool. It was colder in the aquadics area than I had anticipated and I shivered as my feet made light taps on the cold stone. "Okay, Edd... an easy butterfly stroak. Thats what you're gonna practice. No thinking, just swimming." I murmured to myself as I streached.

"Edd?" My head snapped up at the voice. I glared over my shoulder, catching a fellow team mate off guard. "Oh. What're you doin' here?" She asked. I think her name was Anna or Amy. Something with an 'A'.

"I plan on blowing off steam." I snapped, narrowing my eyes. Anna or Amy wasn't wearing her suit. "What are you doing here?" I'm nothing if not polite.

Anna or whatever blinked and shifted nervously. "Well Jimmy texted me saying he saw you head to the school and I was worried you came here to chase down the Quiz Bowls."

I barked out a dry laugh. "As if. I haven't 'chased' them down once this year." I raised my arms up, stretching them up then out to my front, then from my back.

Anna blinked. "Oh right, of course! Silly me!" She laughed exaggeratedly, and I rolled my eyes.

"If you're going to be here, swim, if not, I'd like to be alone, thank you, Anna."

"Right o'. See you tomorrow at practice..." she waved and I shot another glare. She squeaked and left.

Finally alone, I set myself on a far right launcher and took a few deep, soothing breaths as I fitted the cap on and set my goggles on my face. Taking another breath I leaped into the water. It was peaceful, being under the water, feeling it race around me as I raced to the other side, only coming up for air before I hit the wall, turning and lifting myself up through the water in a perfect butterfly stroak. This went on for a few more laps as I thought of nothing but the water sliding past my skin. I only stopped when a commotion broke through my concentration. I stopped swimming, treading the water when I saw the boys locker room open.

"Now, fellas, I dont think we ha-" whatever was being said was cut off when a guy I recognized from the football team pushed Kevin into the pool area.

"Listen, nerd, the next time I see you talking to my little sister, theres gonna be trouble, ya hear!?" Matt, I think his name was, yell in the ginger's face.

"But-"

"No buts! Do as I say or you'll end up in the locker rooms all weekend!"

"Fine! I wont talk to Anna again! Just leave me alone!" Kevin yelled back, stepping towards the edge of the pool as Matt pursued.

"Good." Matt smirked and shoved Kevin into the pool. Only then did he notice me. "Oh fuck! Its the swim captian!" Matt yelled, retreating with his friends. Jerk. I blinked towards where Kevin should be but I started when he wasnt there.

"Kevin?" My question rang through the aquatics room until a sputtering, failing Kevin broke the surface of the water only to submerge again. He didn't know how to swim! I dove under the water, finding Kevin easily and swimming to him quickly. I grabbed hold of his arms and hulled him up, gasping when I broke the surface. I pushed Kevin to the wall as he hung loosely in my arms. I pushed him up and over the side of the pool, heaving myself up after him. I yanked off my goggles and knelt by Kevin, my CPR training kicking in. I pumped his chest with my hands, bending to hear if he was breathing. He wasnt. I pumped faster, pausing to hear and when I didnt hear anything I opened Kevin's mouth slightly and breathed in, moving to pump my hands. I did this until I heard a sputtering breath and Kevin turned to cough up water, his breathing labored.

"Fuck." Kevin groaned, laying back down on the wet tile. Filthy, filthy, filthy. Kevin blinked and yelped, raising up to his elbows. "Edd? What the fuck are you doing?"

I crossed my arms and glared. "Saving your poor little butt." I bit, standing up and picking up my goggles. "You're welcome."

"Save me?" He glanced around and I heard a sigh. "Damn... uh, thanks Edd..."

"Don't mention it." I smirked but it died quickly. "Seriously though, don't. I don't need you acting more helpless."

Kevin stood, looking pale. "I'm not helpless!" I stared at him. "Okay fine, maybe I am a little..." I nodded with a shrug. "But really, thank you, Edd."

"Again, don't mention it." I said setting my goggles back on my head.

"WAIT!" I jumped at Kevin's yell before turning to stare at him in surprise. "How... how did you...?"

"CPR...?" I said, confused.

"W-what type?" Kevin asked and I felt my face bloom in a blush.

"Mouth to mouth... I had no choice, you weren't breathing..." I said, turning again.

"Oh." was all I heard Kevin respond in. I started back for a launcher before I felt a hand grab mine. "Edd..."

I blinked and turned so I was at profile to him. "Yes?" The reason I was here in the first place came back to me and I yanked my hand back, only to be surprised when Kevin's grip held. "Kevin, if you do not want to end up in the pool again, I suggest you let me go, right now." I said calmly.

"Stop threatening me, Edd." Kevin said lowly and I blinked, looking up at him, noticing his hat was gone. "Why dont you ever let anyone in? Not even... why do you insist on pushing everyone away? What happened to make you so angry?"

I refused to meet his gaze. "Nothing for you to be concerned about, Kevin. Go back to your Quiz Bowls..." I said, but Kevin didn't let me go. "Kevin, what are you-?"

I was cut off by Kevin's unnerving stare. "Why, do you insist on hurting? The only reason I put up with all the torment was because I thought you needed someone. I guess I was wrong! Because Marie told me you've been avoiding her. Why is that?"

I was shocked, like the kind that gets your blood cold and feet sticky. "Kevin, I do not think you are in the position to be questioning me about personal matters, as you are not one of my few friends. Please, let go of me and return to your club."

"No. I promised Marie I would talk to you myself. Now, tell me why you're so angry."

I huffed. "You cant demand me to tell you anything! I'll talk to Marie tomorrow, I promise." I tried to yank my hand away by stepping to the pool, only to feel Kevin grip me still. "Unhand me. Release and desist!"

Kevin yanked on me as I made another go for the pool, causing us to yank on the other. Kevin went down first, pulling me with him on the stone. My yelp mingled with his as I landed on him, my face inches from his. "Sorry."

This idiot! I felt my face go hot and I growled. "Idiot." I said as I stood up, glaring at the ginger, but giving him my hand to help him up. "Tell Marie I will call her after I get home." was all I said before diving into the water. When I resurfaced, Kevin was gone.

* * *

I patted my short hair dry as I slipped from my bathroom, post shower, into my bedroom, a spare swim team jersey on. I kept to my promise and clicked on my phone to call Marie. She answered on the second ring.

"Finally. Hey, Edd." Marie sounded as she always did on the phone, tired and lonesome.

"Evening, Marie." I said, hanging my towel on the labeled hook.

"You didnt talk to Kevin." Marie said, and I pictured her in her bedroom, laying on her bed with her phone tucked on her shoulder and her sketch book out infront of her.

I sighed and sat neatly on my bed. "Marie, why do you insist I talk to him, he should hate me..." I said, frowning.

"Dont you dare give me that look."

"Marie, how can you possibly know what I-"

"Because I know you, Eddna." Marie said and I sighed. "I happen to know that Kevin does not hate you, quite the opposite."

"You're crazy, Marie."

"Maybe." She laughed and there was a beep and she stopped. "Hold on a sec, Edd." She clicked on the phone and I was left in silence.

"Marie!" I frowned at my phone, groaning. I flopped onto my back, glaring at the ceiling until I heard another click maybe ten minutes later.

"Sorry about that! Nazz was calling." Marie sang from her end.

"Nazz? You talk to Nazz?"

"Oh yeah, we're doing a chemistry project together." Marie giggled. "She tells the best chemical jokes ever."

I don't know what was funny about the possibility of burning yourself on sulfuric acid, but I laughed. "Okay, well, I'm going to bed now, Marie. I will see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Marie yelled.

Raising the phone back to my ear, I said, "Yes?" So she could continue.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I was a terrible friend. I had offended Marie to the point where she sounded close to crying.

"I'm sorry Marie. I've been a terrible person. My parents have not been home in a while and my emotions got the best of me. Please accept my apologies." I murmured into the phone, sighing.

"It's just a little weird for you not to be around making sassy come backs and not teasing the hell out of Lee..." Marie said.

"Yes I know, I will hang out with you this weekend, alright?"

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow."

* * *

I hooked my hands into my jacket pockets as I walked down the sidewalk, heading to the community pool where Marie and I had arranged to meet. It was sunny today, the excitement of Spring Break was tangible in the air. Marie was waiting for me by the gate, towel over one shoulder as she watched for me. I waved and Marie spotted me, a grin splitting her face.

"Afternoon, Marie." I said as I quickly hugged her. I suppose you could classify Marie as my best friend, but I wasn't one for titles, and neither was she.

"Edd." she grinned, blue hair pulled up and away from her face. Her gold eyes shone brightly, and I wondered why she seemed so happy. "So, where do you wanna sit?" She asked as we walked through the gates. I shrugged and Marie led the way to the olymipc sized pool. We sat at two lounges as far away from screaming kids as we possibly could, setting up our towels. I stood up and Marie blinked up at me, shading her eyes from the sun. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded and reached into the small bag I brought with me. I threw her my stopwatch and she grinned. "If you could?" I smiled.

"Sure," she nodded, standing and we walked to a lap lane together. I slipped my hair into my cap and fixed my goggles on my face. I looked at Marie and she nodded from her folded seat by the pool. "Ready," breath in, "set..." starting stance, "GO!"

I leaped into the water, racing as I breathed out slowly, only raising my head as I reached the other end. I looped back at a free style, back tracking in a butterfly stroak, then back to Marie in free style. She was grinning. "Two minuets, eight seconds." She laughed.

"Ugh, thats horrible!" I huffed, treading water as Marie shrugged. I pouted and she suddenly grinned.

"Oh! Edd, I got invited to a party tonight, you wanna come?" Marie looked really excited and happy. I couldn't say no now, no matter how much I wanted to decline the offer.

"Sure, Marie... where will it be?" I asked, heaving myself out of the water.

"It's gonna be at Johnny's house."

I glared at the pavement. "Some friend he is."

"Well you did punch him in the face Friday..." Marie smirked.

"He deserved it..." Marie laughed.

That night I found myself in one of Marie's skin tight dresses, fidgeting and sipping from a bottle of cheap root beer.

"Edd!"

"Hey Double-D!"

"Double-Dee!"

I was bombarded by students from school, holding back grimaces as people insisted on touching me. I jolted as somone bumped into me. "Hey! Watch where you're going-!" I cut myself off as I blinked up at Ed. He was cleaned up for a change, grinning and holding a red cup. He still looked like a dork, and Eddy stood behind him, porting a striped polo shirt. "Edward, Edward." I murmured lowly, face set straight.

"Eddna." Eddy said, voice tight, Ed just smiled. After a moment of me not saying anything Eddy pulled Ed away.

"Why dont you ever talk to them anymore?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned and stiffened at Kevin.

"Why do you care?" I asked, eyeing him. He had Nat flanking him but I spotted Nazz with Marie not so far away.

"I dont, I was just trying to start a conversation." Kevin smiled slightly and I sighed.

"You are impossible Kevin Barr." I shook my head but I smiled. "Hey... can we maybe talk..." I glanced at Nat, "Alone?"

Kevin blinked but nodded. "Yeah, sure." He smiled at Nat and we walked into Johnny's kitchen. "So, whats up, Edd?"

I fixed my beanie and looked at him. "Marie... no, I was wondering... do you hate me?"

Kevin laughed and shook his head. "No, of course not. Marie told me what happened..."

My face went hot. "D-did she now..." I glared at the floor.

Kevin took my shoulder. "I... dont really understand... but I'll be here for you if you need to talk..." I blinked up at him, eyes wide.

"You case to surprise me, Kevin Barr." I whispered, holding back from hugging him. It seemed too odd to hug the kid I used to throw into lockers. I yelped when Kevin hugged me instead. After a moment I hugged him back, tears suddenly bursting into my eyes. God, it was getting so much worse...

* * *

When the following Wednesday rolled around I found myself standing in another rain storm, glaring at the sidewalk. They had stood me up again. I felt the burning in my chest before I started sobbing, falling to the stone of our walkway in a heap. I really dont know how long I was there until I felt arms around me, holding me close and leading me away. I came to my senses when a pale hand set a cup of coffee in my shaking hands. I blinked and raised my head, surprised to see Kevin. "What..." I shook my head, new tears running down my face.

"Hey... dont cry, Edd." Kevin set the coffee on the table and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed and let myself be held.

After what felt like forever, I blinked away the last of the tears I could shed, and sniffled while pulling away from him. "Thank you... I'll be going-" I was cut off at Kevin's hand on mine.

"Edd, I'm not going to let you go without you telling me what happened." He looked serious without his hat hiding his ginger hair.

I looked down at my wet shoes. I started from middle school, telling Kevin that my parents were never home, and on the rare times they were, they would tatter me apart with insults about how a failure I was. Kevin told me they were wrong. I told him that I knew I could do better, and that they stood me up for a dinner date tonight.

"You never cease to surprise me, Eddna Vincent." Kevin shook his head but he took my hand. "You're amazing, Edd, dont let them tell you other wise."

I blinked at Kevin, not quite believing in what I was hearing. Maybe I could learn to reach out to him...


	2. Chapter 2

Questions Only I Can Answer

Part II

I don't own reverse universe or EEnE.

Hope you enjoy readers!

Okay I'm beginning to look stupid, but here's another question.

What happens when your counselor finds out you saved a kid from drowning? She thinks you pushed him in. Miss Mable has been my favorite counselor I've ever had. She's petite and Asian with a kind demeanor that is easy to open up to. I see her regularly, mostly on Thursdays, when I get out of school early due to not having a sixth period class. She listens without judging me, and she even gives me tips for dealing with stress.

But when we came back from break and word got around of me saving Kevin, (I'm still very ticked he told Nazz and word spread like wild fire) Miss Mable called me into her office and she said we were to have a little chat.

"It's not what you think, I swear." I said as I set my bag down in the chair beside the one I usually sat in. Miss Mable had her hands folded on her desk and my file sat neatly by them. I blinked at her, stunned.

"Then enlighten me, Eddna. Why is it that you pushed Kevin Barr into the pool, after hours even?" Miss Mable narrowed her eyes at me and my heart sank.

"I did not push him. Some jerks on the football team did. I saved him! He... He didn't know how to swim... Miss Mable, I almost lost him... Oh dear." I covered my mouth and looked away, feeling my face burn. "You didn't hear that Miss M!"

"Well, well , well... Eddna Mariam Vincent likes the very, shall I quote..." she opened my file and scanned it a moment, "Very dorkish, " she smiled at me, "Kevin Barr."

I hid my face in my hands and mumbled something along the lines of 'affirmative' into my palm as if it were my only barrier to the truth. I lifted my face when Miss Mable had been quiet for some time and found her staring at me with a smile. "Edd, don't be ashamed. We all get crushes in high school. It's normal. Don't let it bug you, dear. Oh, and I happen to know that Kevin... Well let's just say he doesn't hate you, as much as you believe. Go back to class." she gave me a slip and I left feeling empty. As I walked down the hall to my Advanced Calculus class I saw Kevin come out of what was the Engineering class. He paused when he saw me, waving. I raised my hand in greeting and smiled.

"Hey, Double D, wait up." he walked up to where I was, farther than where the bathrooms were, where I had presumed he was heading.

"I haven't been called that in a while..." I held back a laugh. "How are you feeling? I haven't... Heard from you since... since you picked me up..."

"Fine actually. Been working on a robot project... Hey, I know you aren't taking the class, but maybe you'd like to help me with it?" Kevin asked, fidgeting with his hat. "But... How are you? You took off pretty suddenly that night... You were pretty shaken."

I sighed."Right... About that, I needed rest and crying made me even more fatigued that normal... Anyway, I would love to help you with your robot. Should I come to your place... Say around four?"

Kevin grinned broadly. "Yeah! Sounds awesome. See you then." and then the red capped junior was off down the hall towards the bathroom. Oh dear. What had I gotten myself into...?

(^_-) (^_-) (^_-)

"Wrench." Kevin said from beneath the half built robot. I stood about a good foot from the ginger, stationed at the tool box. I rummaged through it and handed Kevin the desired wrench. "Damn... Can you get me another bolt?"

"Language." I reminded as I handed him the bolt.

"Swear." he sassed and I nudged his arm with a slipper clad foot. I had insisted on them myself, while Kevin still wore his worn converses. He chuckled and wiggled into sight. "So that's fixed..." he paused and a rumbling from my stomach made us both pause in shock.

"My bad, I skipped lunch due to a make up on a test." I laughed and bit my lip.

"S'alright, we can get some pizza..." one look at my face and Kevin sighed. "or a salad." he stood up mumbling about 'bunny food' as he went to get the house phone. I stood as well but instead of following him, I looked at the wall of pictures I noticed on the way in. Most were of Kevin but there were some with him and his parents, then some of just his parents. They all seemed so happy I couldn't help but smile too.

"You know, I'm glad you decided not to get braces in eighth grade. That gap tooth is so trademark, I remember you getting corn stuck in it." Kevin said, startling me.

"You remember that?" I laughed, throughly embarrassed.

"Yeah. It was most adorable thing a twelve-year-old could remember." he grinned.

I responded by rolling my eyes. "Of course you would think a gap tooth was adorable."

Kevin came to stand next to me. "Still is."

"Liar." I smirked, looking up at him through my dark lashes. He grinned and took his hat off, throwing it to the couch.

"Whatever, Eddna Mariam." he laughed and I lunged for him, half laughing half growling, and we landed in a heap on the living room floor.

"KEVIN? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Kevin's mom called from upstairs. I had forgotten she was a stay at home mom.

"Everything's fine, Ma!" Kevin yelled, blinking at me. I blinked owlishly and blushed to my ears.

"Sorry..." I was about to wiggle out from under him when I felt a hand on my head, grasping my beanie. I stared at Kevin, nearly daring him to try. And when I felt the fabric slip from my skull I let it go. My hair is short, in what Marie calls a Pixie cut, but there's this scar on my scalp from when I was younger. "You really shouldn't have done that..."

"Curiosity killed the cat?" Kevin offered, still above me and too close for comfort. I blinked at him, not letting my eyes wander. Particularly to his lips... Oh dear. We stared at each other for a long moment before Kevin pushed my hat back on and over my eyes. I made to protest, only for the words to die on my tongue as Kevin covered my mouth with his. I hesitated before kissing him back, my hands lifting to his arms. It was a long kiss, one with our lips pushing together then parting, then clashing feircely.

We pulled apart and I pushed up my hat to look at Kevin. He stared back and smiled. "Kevin..." I reached up and brushed at his hair, feeling his bangs slip through my fingers then feeling the coarseness of the buzz cut. "Why did you do that?" I asked, feeling my chest ache.

"It's just a kiss, Edd, don't get your panties in a twist." Kevin sat up, then stood, helping me up.

"Lewd." I said, feeling my face heat up. Kevin responded with a chuckle.

(^o^) (^o^) (^o^)

"What do you mean he kissed you!?" Marie yelled into the phone as I called her when I got home from helping Kevin. "How did he do it? EDD I NEED DETAILS!"

"Marie, please calm down. We... Kinda ended up on the floor and things went down hill from there..." I said, rummaging with the small cacti on my desk.

"Down hill? What do you mean?"

"... It was my first kiss, Marie. It wasn't even romantic. It was amazing though..."

"Well then." Marie said and I heard her sigh. "I don't see why you wouldn't find it romantic, Edd."

"He joked about it right afterwards..." I murmured, sitting in my desk chair.

"Maybe he was nervous?" Marie offered.

"Maybe."

"Well, text me when you wanna go out. Nazz is coming over in a bit. Bye, Edd."

"Good bye, Marie."

(^o^) (^o^) (^o^) (^o^)

Saturday afternoon I was over at Kevin's again. Nat was there when I arrived, and I fumbled slightly as I forced my feet in the pink bunny slippers I left in the entry way. I looked over at Kevin, who simply threw a bag of pretzels my way. I caught them and glared at Kevin.

"Do I even have to ask?" I grumbled as I plopped myself on the couch farthest from the boys.

Nat stood and snatched the bag from my arms. "Kevin wanted me to help with the 'decorating' of this robot." he said tossing up a pretzel and catching it in his mouth.

Kevin looked up from his notebook when I stood and walked over to him. "What?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, making my dog tags clink. "We need to talk. Again."

Kevin blinked and nodded slowly, standing and leading the way up to the hallway leading to unknown bedrooms. "What is it?"

I glared at him and walked until I had him up to the wall. "What was your deal on Wednesday? Did you even consider if that kiss would effect me? That was my first kiss, you ignorant fool." I hissed out my words, jabbing Kevin's chest.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I swear." Kevin lifted his hands but he smiled at me. I wanted to slap and kiss it off at the same time. I chose the latter, pressing up slightly and molding our lips together before pulling away and after giving Kevin a short glare, I walked down the stairs, wiping my mouth. Kevin followed a moment later, mumbling.

I flitted past Nat with a sigh and fitted myself in Kevin's old seat, taking up the notebook we've been using for the robot. Seeing Kevin and I's work together made a smirk pull at my lips. "Okay... So we are going to work on the body today, correct?"

Kevin sat beside me and nodded. "Yeah, here is my design for it." he pointed out a sketch and I took up a pencil, sketching out how we were to structure the bot. We glanced at each other when I was done and Kevin gave me a nod of approval.

Hours past as we worked, Kevin and Nat relentlessly shooting teasing comments about my experience in this area. I mumbled about helping out Mr. Cummings, the engineering teacher, my freshman year after school. Kevin had more jokes than I could say I liked. I was glad I had sassy come backs to get him to think he wasn't getting under my skin.

When Nat left, I asked Kevin where his mom was.

"My parents went on a mini vacation. They'll be back next week." Kevin said as he fit in a wire as I melted it together with the one it was to connect to.

"Oh." was all I could respond with.

I helped make dinner and after we polished off the rice and chicken and after cleaning up, I made to go home, packing up my bag, neatly stashing the spare wires we used in a baggie and placing them in my purse. Kevin stopped me as I slung it over my shoulder. I blinked up at him, not having to much since he didn't have much on me in height.

"What?" I asked, my irritation from earlier coming back. Kevin didn't respond, but simply tugged my bag away from me, tossing it on the couch, and staring me down as he took off his baseball cap. I glared and backed up a step, feeling the wall of the entry way press into my back. "Stop, Kevin."

Kevin frowned and leaned into me, and I felt his chest touch mine as Kevin's forehead rested on mine. "Confusing girl." he said.

"I'm the confusing one? You're one to talk..." I glared.

Kevin smiled and tilted my head up by lightly gripping my chin. "Look, Edd, I like you. I do, even if you think I hate you... Which I don't. At all."

"Well you're an idiot." I puffed half heartedly, my hands twitched at my side and I bit my lip. Kevin stared at me, but I met him with my own stare, the near garnet green of his eyes staring into my own confusing mixed eyes. "I like you too, Kevin..."

"Then let me take you out. We can go see a movie, get dinner." Kevin smiled and I sighed.

"Okay. We can go on a date... But if it goes well... Then I want to take you out." I said, my hands shakily slipping up to his waste so I could slip my fingers into the belt loops of his jeans.

"You have a deal." I yelped, a high pitched noise, when Kevin tugged me closer by an arm around the small of my back, the hand on my chin tilting me enough so he could kiss me. I kissed back with no hesitation this time, it was sweeter than any of the now three kisses we had shared. The first was confusing and intense, the second filled with my anger and his, but this third one was filled with passion and was just as intense as the first one. I pressed up, catching his lower lip between my teeth and tugging lightly. He sucked in a breath and suddenly pushed me against the wall, pressing one of his legs in between mine, as he licked into my mouth. My tongue tangled with his as he pressed into me, making so that I didn't have to make much effort into kissing him back. I gasped for air, breaking the kiss. Kevin didn't even pause before he kisses at my jaw, his hands pushing at my swim jacket as he nipped at my skin. I helped shed the jacket, my hands gripping back onto his belt loops as the blue and pink jacket fell. Kevin raised up and kissed me again, his lips pulling at mine as if to sooth my erratic heart beat.

We simmered down again and I reached for my jacket, tossing it on my shoulder as I grabbed my purse. "Text me later, kay?" I smirked and left one last kiss on Kevin's mouth. With that I left for my house after switching out to my sneakers, leaving the bunny slippers at Kevin's. I wiped my mouth and smirked, unlocking my door.

Marie was going to flip.

^o^ ^o^ ^o^

Marie nearly spit out her milk as she and I sat at the kitchen table of my house. "Wait, wait, what?"

I sipped from my water and smiled coyly. "We're going out on a date."

Marie sputtered and reached over to pat my cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine." I glared, slapping her hand away.

"So you and Kevin, eh?" she smirked and sipped her milk. "I ship it."

"Whatever, Marie."


End file.
